


watch me cry all of my tears

by DarkMage13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon pregnancy, Count how many times darkness is said, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Happily Ever After, Hux is basically Maleficent in this lol, Instead of the Force Everyone and their Mother has Keyblades, KH means PAIN before the HEA okay, KH3 murders everyone so, Kingdom Hearts AU, Padme and Leia's pregnancies are featured but not in detail, Palpatine is basically Xehanort, REY STOP DESTROYING THE LAWS OF NATURE - Chirithy, Snoke is Ansem SoD, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Temporary Character Death, The Knights of Ren are Organization XIII, light heart dark heart bart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: A long time ago, in a universe full of light and dark, meeting and fighting in-between, were many worlds. Every world was a star in the sky to others, dotted across an ocean of magic that swirled and flowed through everything. The magic manifested as light in the hearts of many and with that strength came in the form of keyblades.A fairytale retelling of the Star Wars movies but playing by Kingdom Hearts rules.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. The Phantom Menace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForetellerAva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForetellerAva/gifts).



> This is my gift for ForetellerAva, the best Stanakin, who listens to me yammer on about my favorite space idiots, and is always so supportive of me and my Star Wars shenanigans. This piece of nerdiness is for you. Star Wars but with keyblades.
> 
> A big thank you to [Pred1059](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pred1059/pseuds/Pred1059) for the beta read on this! I appreciate you helping make this fic the best it can be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One keyblade is enough for any friendship," — Aqua, _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_

_They're waiting for their awakening_

_Their birth by sleep_

_Even me, and even you_

_ The Phantom Menace _

A long time ago, in a universe full of light and dark, meeting and fighting in-between, were many worlds. Every world was a star in the sky to others, dotted across an ocean of magic that swirled and flowed through everything. The magic manifested as light in the hearts of many and with that strength came in the form of keyblades. 

Padmé Amidala had heard of keyblade wielders. The mythical weapons were choosy in their selection, a mild form of sentience attached to them. But they also took on the form of the wielder’s heart, who they are, their entire being.

She just never thought she would encounter one.

A man with a keyblade almost taller than her—and she was decently tall for a teenager—had jumped in and saved her ladies-in-waiting from being harmed by the Heartless. Small shadows came up from the ground and threatened her escort, but the keybladers arrived in time.

The man was Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and his apprentice was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Padmé thanked them for their service, making sure her ladies-in-waiting were alright.

“Be careful,” Master Qui-Gon warned. “The Heartless are growing in power. And I know, a Princess of Heart like you is a magnet for them.”

“Of course,” Padmé said.

“Come Obi-Wan, we must visit other worlds. Naboo is safe.”

Obi-Wan bowed to her once more. “I wish you safe travels, Your Majesty.”

Padmé smiled. “Thank you.”

* * *

Master Obi-Wan took his apprentice across the sea of stars, their keyblades forming gliders, guiding their way, and came upon a world where sand was endless for miles and miles.

A little boy, kind, sweet, pure of heart, showed them around, explaining he worked hard with his mother to provide food for themselves, but he lamented he wanted his freedom, to see beyond his world, for he knew about other worlds out there.

Qui-Gon crouched down to reach the boy’s height. He could sense much light within this child. “And what is your name?”

“Anakin Skywalker,” he said.

“Well, Anakin, can you help us? We’re looking out for shadows that have been threatening people.”

“I saw shadows following a man in black around hours ago,” Anakin said. “They tried to attack me but I fought them off with my wooden sword. They went that way.” He pointed toward a deep valley with rock everywhere.

“Come Obi-Wan, we must investigate,” Qui-Gon gestured for his apprentice to follow as he made his way through the sand in the direction of the mysterious man.

Obi-Wan waved off Anakin. “Of course. Thank you for the direction, Anakin.”

The boy smiled for a fleeting moment. “You’re welcome.”

As master and apprentice walked, they also spoke of the youth. Upon closer observation, Qui-Gon realized this boy was not like others. Within him was the power of the keyblade, lying dormant and would be called upon when he was older and his heart grew with him. 

The hardest part was the boy would have to be trained, and that meant away from this world of Tatooine, from his mother. But Qui-Gon couldn’t just leave him to flounder in his youth. The most interesting part was who bequeathed it to him so young? Examining the boy, Qui-Gon found nothing, no thread of connection to any other keyblade held by a master.

“Anakin has the keyblade. He will need training.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head. Surely, the boy couldn’t have the keyblade, no one on Tatooine would have it. Keyblades were passed down through bequeathment and Anakin wasn’t even of age yet to undergo such a thing. “Master, you sure? I felt no tether to any other master or any other person who would have one of their own.”

Qui-Gon nodded. “Yes. I am sure. The Foreteller Council will protest leaving him here, but he also needs his mother to grow still. He’s very young; he hasn’t been able to summon it forth yet. But darkness did attack him, and darkness can take root early. The Foreteller Council will want to temper that darkness as soon as possible.” He mulled it over and came to a new conclusion.

“But he’s full of light, as most children are.”

“The Foreteller Council is overly cautious, Obi-Wan. But not enough where other matters are concerned.”

The two came upon a person in black robes overlooking a cliff, a fiery red horned keyblade in hand.

“Halt!” Qui-Gon declared.

The figure did not move, not even as they vanished in a corridor made of darkness, black and violet wisps.

“We must report back to the Foreteller Council. Whoever that was is a wielder of darkness.” Qui-Gon paused. “A Sith.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “There hasn’t been any Sith since the Keyblade War. That is not possible.”

“Do not underestimate our enemies Obi-Wan. It would do no good to let our hubris blind us to the darkness.”

* * *

Coruscant was a beautiful world with a sprawling city.

Qui-Gon prepared to inform the Foreteller Council, composed of keyblade masters from other worlds, of his findings.

Master Mace Windu strode over to them. “We received a distress signal from Naboo. They’re in need of help. A large army of Heartless is everywhere.”

Obi-Wan’s heart sank. “We must go Master.”

Qui-Gon agreed. “We can inform the rest of the Council later.”

“What information? Tell me the short version first, Master Jinn.”

As they prepared themselves for flying into battle, Qui-Gon explained the man using darkness and seemingly being followed by Heartless.

“You must eliminate them then,” Mace Windu said. “The Sith cannot rise again.”

“Of course,” Qui-Gon agreed, his keyblade glider prepared next to Obi-Wan’s. “We’ll ensure Her Majesty the Queen is safe, along with Naboo, and vanquish this threat.”

Windu nodded. “I will inform the rest of the Council and send out reinforcements. May your heart be your guiding key.”

* * *

The skies of Naboo were darkened, violent purple and black clouds overhead. Shadows with long antennae danced around the city, attacking with their thick claws and multiplying. People fled and screamed.

In the central square, Queen Padmé Amidala had gathered all the citizens she could. She was dressed down in simpler clothing, her double wearing the regalia of a queen. She had grabbed a short sword to fight with, better than nothing, to protect her people and keep the shadows at bay.

Senator Sheev Palpatine scrambled into the fortified gathering. “What has happened, Your Majesty?” 

The Senate was composed of representatives from all worlds, and Palpatine was the representative of Naboo. They converged on Naboo. 

The queen’s double gave her reply while Padmé watched on. “Heartless have invaded and we are waiting on the Foreteller Council to send help.”

“It seems they’re already here, Senator,” Padmé responded, watching as Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi tore through shadows like mad, in search of something. Padmé had no time to call out for them, for she saw a shadow swipe at an elderly woman. She slid forward and hacked at the shadow until it faded away in soft wisps. A sword may not be as effective as a keyblade, but it would do in a pinch.

Across the city, master and apprentice moved through the Heartless, saving every citizen and leading them to the main square for safety.

It wasn’t until the shadows suddenly disappeared and Obi-Wan’s hair prickled in fear that the orchestrator of this devastation appeared. The man in black appeared in a corridor of darkness, his keyblade forged in black fire. Removing the hood of his cloak, he braced himself for a duel.

“Who are you?” Obi-Wan demanded. 

“Darth Maul,” he announced.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. A Sith title. 

The three engaged in a three-way duel, Maul utilizing darkness in every move. His keyblade transformed into that of a double-edged staff, easily deflecting blows from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Maul unleashed a roaring tornado of black fire at Obi-Wan, tossing him away and landing flat on his gut. 

Qui-Gon held his own, but the darkness radiating off of Maul was too overwhelming. Too strong. It chipped at his strength until Maul was able to stab Qui-Gon in the back.

“No!” Obi-Wan cried out from his spot across the stone paths, reaching out for Qui-Gon. He re-summoned his keyblade to his hand and forced himself to get up, but it was far too late. His master was gone in sparks of light. Holding back glistening tears, Obi-Wan in his rage charged Maul, catching off guard and slicing through him with a blinding flash of light.

Maul stood there, gaping at the once-apprentice in shock, before collapsing to his knees and fading away in bubbling darkness.

Obi-Wan dismissed his weapon and stared at the lone keyblade that once belonged to his master.

The darkness overhead cleared away to a blue sky.

Obi-Wan, ever the respectful soul he was, picked up the keyblade to have it set in memoriam for his fallen master. Strolling through the town square with his master’s weapon, he came upon the main square, where Her Majesty and Senator Palpatine were conversing.

“Obi-Wan,” Padmé Amidala said. “Good to see you’re alright. Where is Master Qui-Gon?”

Obi-Wan glanced at the keyblade in hand. “His star blinked out in battle against a Sith, Darth Maul. Forgive me Your Majesty, I must return to the Foreteller Council at once and process my grief. Is everything alright here?”

Padmé nodded. “Yes. Everything is fine now. The Heartless disappeared. My condolences on your master.”

Palpatine shifted in his robes. “Yes. My sympathies with you and your fellow keyblade brethren on your loss. Excuse me, but I must return to the Senate.”

Before Obi-Wan could truly return to Coruscant, however, he must make one stop on a world full of sand.

Young Anakin Skywalker, whilst repairing his pod-racer, asked where Qui-Gon went.

With a sad smile, Obi-Wan kneeled down and placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “His star has vanished. But he wanted to train you. I’m afraid I must take you to the Foretellers.”

Anakin tilted his head. “Will I be able to come back to my mom?”

“Of course you can.” Obi-Wan didn’t mention that visits would be strictly limited. Nor would the council take too kindly to Anakin’s strong attachment to his mother. The burden of having to train this special child away from family weighed on Obi-Wan, but the darkness could seep in through the cracks and make Anakin into a darkness-wielding monster if he doesn’t give into despair and become a powerful Heartless.

One keyblade was enough for any family.


	2. Attack of the Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes," — Unknown Voice, _Kingdom Hearts_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, KH3 was Attack of the Clones with all the Norts running around.

_Oh, in what way_

_Oh, should I smile_

_Holding back the things I long to convey_

_Attack of the_ ~~_Clones_~~ _Unversed_

Ten years had passed since the beginning of Anakin Skywalker’s training. He spent his days sparring with his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, with wooden keyblades, until the boy reached thirteen and was able to summon his own from his heart. It was a bronze weapon with sandy touches and a blue gemstone embedded on the hilt before the neck of the blade.

Anakin was nineteen now, well on his way to being deemed a master of the keyblade. On days when the sun was blaring overhead with its inescapable heat in Coruscant, Anakin would be terribly reminded of his mother, Shmi Skywalker and how much he missed her comforting arms in a hug, how she would cook with meager rations and serve him blue milk to go with it, a twinge of sweetness on top of salty and bitter.

On one particular day, Obi-Wan decided to take Anakin out to stretch his legs. They went to the Senate Dome on Coruscant, a better location to have the Senate convene ever since the attacks on Naboo ten years prior. Chancellor Palpatine, appointed to his position after the previous one perished in the raging battle against heartless, declared the world was no longer safe for the multi-world government.

Obi-Wan however, had a different motive for coming here besides making restless Anakin get fresh air. He knew the young man was eager to take the Mark of Mastery, but he was still impulsive and perhaps lacking in discipline.

They bumped into a distressed Senator Padmé Amidala, the once queen of Naboo. 

“What happened, Senator Amidala?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“Heartless appeared, going after me. I don’t know why, or how.”

“Heartless in Coruscant?” Anakin furrowed his brow, trying not to admire how breath-takingly beautiful Senator Amidala was and focus on the matter at hand. “That’s impossible. That would mean the Sith are still around. Obi-Wan vanquished the last one ten years ago.”

Padmé strengthened her spine, putting on a brave face even though she was still rattled from the attack. “Anakin, right? I feel as if it’s not the work of a Sith, but some dark forces after me in specific.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Because you’re a Princess of Heart.”

“You’re correct, Senator,” Anakin said. “But um, what is a Princess of Heart?”

“Maidens with hearts of pure light. They’re incorruptible to darkness, but because their light is so pure, darkness may come for them. Senator Amidala’s life is in danger if she was attacked here.”

Anakin tilted his head at Padmé. She was beautiful and radiant, her heart of pure light shimmering and he was drawn in so fast.

“We must report to the Foreteller Council at once, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “Senator, will you accompany us? It is much safer to protect you this way.”

“Of course, Master Obi-Wan."

* * *

So they went across the water to another section of the sprawling city. At the top of the mountainous, layered town was the Foreteller Council.

Obi-Wan went ahead into the main rooms, where only masters could convene. Anakin stayed outside with Padmé. He was put out he wasn’t allowed in still, but he would get the chance, eventually. 

And Padmé’s company was pleasant. 

Obi-Wan returned, informing Anakin and Padmé that the council was investigating the incident, but Padmé was no longer safe on Coruscant. Their suspicions are on a once-Jedi Master named Count Dooku, who left the Foreteller Council many years ago.

“Then I should return to Naboo, in secret. My family had an old estate there.”

Obi-Wan agreed. “Anakin, you’re assigned to be Padmé’s escort. I trust you can use your keyblade to keep her safe. We have a new threat, the Unversed. They thrive on negative emotions everywhere, so you must temper yourself.”

Anakin nodded. “Of course, Master.”

“And stay out of trouble,” Obi-Wan added.

“Master, you doubt me and my ability?”

“On the contrary. You’re perhaps one of the strongest keyblade wielders I have met, but you tend to have a penchant for being a magnet for trouble.” Obi-Wan smirked before turning to Padmé. “I wish you safe travels. We will get to the bottom of this. I will head to the library of the first Master.”

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” Padmé said.

Anakin left, Padmé following. Luckily, they could leave in haste, with Anakin having everything he needed. He bought spare potions from a local chirithy shop owner—a small creature with fuzzy ears with a star-patterned pouch around its neck. They said that the first master from ages ago created the Spirits, guides for young keybladers in the olden days of the Keyblade, when the worlds were one and not separate, divided.

* * *

Leaving Coruscant and arriving on Naboo, Padmé led the way under cloaks towards a lakeside with a beautiful stone estate, a fountain at the center of the courtyard.

Anakin took in the marvels of this place, having been impressed by Coruscant’s massive sprawling city, but there was something in the age of this estate that added to its beauty.

“It belonged to my family for generations,” Padmé said at dinner that night. “But it fell into disuse since I was a child, once I was queened there was simply no time. Then the attack happened…”

“I’m so sorry, Padmé,” Anakin said.

“It’s fine. I’m here now with you, even if it’s under less than perfect circumstances.” Her smile made his heart flutter. “Can I see your keyblade? I’ve been fascinated with them since I was a child.”

Anakin got up and summoned it to his hand, the blue crystal shimmering in the light of the sunset dancing off the lake. 

“Where do you come from?” Padmé asked. “They say the keyblade reflects the wielder.”

Anakin nodded. “I come from Tatooine. It has sand everywhere, coarse and uh…” He swallowed. “Yeah. It’s not fun removing it from your boots constantly.”

“What’s keyblade training like?”

Anakin relaxed, nervous to think about how he was falling fast for the pretty Senator. He walked to the large balcony and positioned his blade. Wisps of water danced out from the tip of his keyblade and bounced off the floor, the ceiling, the pillars, forming a circle around Anakin until he swayed his weapon and it all went swirling into the lake below.

“That was amazing!” Padmé said with a clap. “They teach you that?”

Anakin smiled. “And more.”

But then he remembered the one most pivotal part of the Jedi: attachments were forbidden. Love, romantically, was forbidden.

He walked away, wanting alone time to his thoughts.

Padmé watched him go, feeling the stirrings of affection for the young man in her heart.

* * *

Obi-Wan went through all the archives of the library, finding no records from the last time a Princess of Heart was attacked by Heartless. Nor anything else related to such events. Surely it had happened before. But there was no record, none. Vanished.

He went to Master Yoda, who was seeing to a younger generation of keyblade wielders, practicing with wooden swords. 

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda was short with frayed wisps of white hair on his green head. He moved over, cane in hand to assist. “Master Obi-Wan. Assist, how can I?”

“I am researching the archives for what could possibly have gone after Senator Amidala besides a Sith, but there are no records of such a thing. But it has happened before, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed, yes. A long time ago, it happened. Before the ancient war that tore worlds apart, dare I say. Archives missing this vital history of ours, you claim?”

“Yes.”

Yoda gestured to a young apprentice. “Young one. Question of logic: important history once in the library is suddenly gone, explain.”

The little kid, no older than ten, answered. “Because someone doesn’t want you to know about it.”

“Correct.”

Obi-Wan thought long and hard about who would want such records gone. Not even Darth Maul had ever been in the library.

Obi-Wan bid his farewells to Yoda. He stopped by Chirithy’s shop outside of the library. Chirithy, who was probably as old as the first Master, also had a great memory.

“Chirithy, I must ask you something. Do you remember every person who frequents the library?”

Chirithy nodded while fluffing out his cape. “Of course.”

“Anyone outside of the Foreteller Council but who is a master of the keyblade come to mind?”

“Count Dooku makes frequent visits.”

“Dooku? Why?”

Chirithy, ever so blunt, shrugs. “I’m just here for my job. Many years ago, Master Sifo-Dyas would also frequent the library, but he and the Foreteller Council had a falling out.”

That was not a name Obi-Wan heard in years. “Thank you, Chirithy.”

Upon digging around in old records, Obi-Wan found that Master Sifo-Dyas frequented a world in an endless rainstorm called Kamino. Deciding to investigate there, he made his way to the stormy world.

To his surprise, all he could find were Spirits, the same kind as Chirithy.

He found another Chirithy, one cloaked in blue. “What’s this?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You’re in Kamino, where all the Spirits reside. Master Sifo-Dyas said he would come back. He helped gather us from across the sleeping worlds.”

“But Master Sifo-Dyas’ star had vanished years ago,” Obi-Wan explained.

“He said we would be needed when the darkness comes again. But I did see a man with a keyblade in finery come through here. He seemed to have a lot of darkness about him. That’s all I know,” Chirithy said.

Obi-Wan mulled this new information over and returned to Coruscant through the lanes between. He went back to the library and found a record of Count Dooku and where he could have gone. His most frequent visits besides his home world, was a barren rocky world called Geonosis.

* * *

On his way to the world of Geonosis, he was attacked by a rogue creature with red swishes for eyes. From what Obi-Wan could sense, the creature fed off of negative emotions. The creature danced around, playing music notes that were painful. Obi-Wan deflected each one before leaping up to deal many strikes at the head. Successfully fighting it off, he landed safely in the world, sneaking into a fortress and stumbling upon Count Dooku explaining his plans to an orb with an unknown listener.

“The Unversed will overrun Coruscant and take Senator Amidala for our own needs,” Dooku said.

Obi-Wan backed away from his hiding spot, pulling out his keyblade and forming an orb of light to send a message to the Foreteller Council. “Count Dooku is behind the Unversed and I need your aid on Geonosis.”

Then he was ambushed. Dooku snapped his fingers, entrapping Obi-Wan’s limbs with flames of darkness and forced him to drop his keyblade. “And what have we here? Master Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan refused to back down. He struggled at his bonds, but he knew he could break free and defend himself. “You’re a Sith.”

“Believe what you want, but Darth Sidious is overtaking the Senate. I am merely a former Jedi Master trying to prevent the end of Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan didn’t believe it, not for a second. “I highly doubt that. You’re using an army of Unversed, creatures that thrive on negative emotions. Why? The Jedi created their teachings to prevent such things.”

“You’re a fool, Master Kenobi. The teachings fail to recognize darkness underfoot, nor does it prevent the negative emotions of others so powerful.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t move still, hoping his message would be caught by the Foreteller Council.

* * *

On another world, so far away, Anakin and Padmé had a picnic in the fields. Anakin was doing simple tricks with his keyblade, transforming it into a glider, a hammer, making floating lights dance in the air—including a failed attempt to balance various fire balls until he set fire to the field and quickly doused with water. During Padmé’s giggles, he found he was a goner for her.

Anakin looked at Padmé, admiring her wide grin after they rolled down the hill. “Your hair is very lovely,” he said.

Padmé blushed. “Thank you, Anakin.” She scooted closer to him, and everything felt right.

So he made his move, stealing a kiss from her lips.

Guilt took over, and Padmé moved away, realizing what they had done. “We cannot… I am a Senator and you’re a keyblader under Jedi teachings.”

Frustration simmered in Anakin. “But you… You…”

Padmé stood up and left. “I’m sorry Anakin.”

So what if he was a keyblader? So what if he was attached to her? Being with her was nice. Perfect. Wonderful. Why was that so bad? Why was it bad to want such a thing? He couldn’t fight his own feelings even if he tried.

So far, the Foreteller Council wouldn’t even let him take the Mark of Mastery. He should, by all logic, fight his feelings. To prove he is the perfect Jedi. He couldn’t have a whirlwind love.

But maybe, he could.

* * *

When Anakin went to sleep that night, he dreamed of his mother in mortal danger. He shot up in bed and rushed to Padmé’s room, informing her of Shmi Skywalker being in danger. “We have to go,” Anakin said through tears. “My mother needs me.”

Padmé, understanding, agreed. “What about Obi-Wan’s orders though?”

“As long as you’re with me, does it matter? I can protect you.”

So the two departed Naboo, landing on the world of Tatooine. 

Shmi was no longer in the old childhood home Anakin lived in, but was living at a farm occupied by the Lars. He met them some time ago, in the rare visits he was allowed to take to visit his mother.

Night had fallen, and a lone figure was stalking the farm’s outer limits outside. Anakin’s heart feared for the worst. He told Padmé to stay by the homestead and went chasing after the figure.

Shmi Skywalker was by the gate, carrying a basket of goods in her hands. Due to limited sight of the light of the homestead, she couldn’t see the figure, keyblade out, striking her down.

“Mother!” Anakin cried out, catching her body in his arms. Darkness flickered at her fingertips and limbs.

“Anakin…” She whispered. “You’ve grown so much.”

Anakin couldn’t stop the tears, not even as Shmi disappeared in darkness and her heart faded away.

How cruel it was, for him to barely see her, only for his mother to fade away. Her star was forgotten and blinked out.

Nothing left, due to the nature of her life being taken, Anakin cried out in anguish and took his keyblade and unleashed his anger on bandits he found on the roads, leaving nothing to salvage in his wake. One of them had to be his mother’s murderer. But every time they spat that they had killed too many to remember an unfortunate slave they crossed paths with. And so their hearts were taken by the keyblade, their bodies consumed by light, a fate better than death.

When he returned, he admitted to Padmé what he had done, and all Padmé could do was hug him as he cried.

“I hate them!” he declared.

When morning came, Anakin awoke by Padmé’s side to an orb of light. It was a message from Master Windu, informing Anakin to continue protecting Padmé as Obi-Wan and the Foreteller Council are dealing with Count Dooku and his Unversed army in Geonosis. Obi-Wan was captured and held captive by Dooku.

Anakin decided he needed to rescue Obi-Wan, for he refused to lose anyone else he loved.

Padmé tried to warn him about his orders, but Anakin gave her a smile that made her knees weak. “He didn’t say stay in this world, did he? He said protect you, and I always carry out my duties as you do yours.”

Padmé couldn’t argue with that logic. She hopped onto his glider and they flew into the Lanes Between. 

* * *

Upon arriving in Geonosis, the two were immediately captured and sent out into a massive arena full of Unversed. Anakin had to focus on his emotions, even though his grief still lingered. Negative emotions led to darkness. And the Unversed _thrived_ off of negative emotions.

“Anakin,” Padmé tells him in the midst of battle, throwing a knife at an Unversed with long bunny-like ears and a sad face. “If we make it out of here, I really do care for you.”

Anakin bashed in another Unversed with a big, jiggly belly. He smiled at her for one second. It was easier to keep his negativity at bay when he had a lot of love to give. “I do too, Padmé.”

The battle raged on with the Foreteller Council coming in to aid them, Obi-Wan found and freed by Master Yoda, before Dooku stepped into the room, drawing his keyblade. Obi-Wan was attacked and wounded by Dooku’s dark flames, and Yoda leaped in, bearing his legendary keyblade in a duel.

Dooku, realizing he was outnumbered, vanished in a corridor of darkness. With their master gone, the Unversed retreated. Anakin had sustained an injury to his arm, but Obi-Wan was able to heal it with a simple cure spell.

Returning to Coruscant, the Foreteller Council ponder Dooku’s threat of Darth Sidious taking over the Senate.Master Yoda considered it for a moment before giving his answer. “Place mistrust and fear, the darkness does. Lies, Dooku spreads.”

Master Mace Windu nodded. “Indeed. For now, we should bring in the Spirits Obi-Wan has discovered to protect Coruscant and the Senate.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t protest this decision. It was a perfect, strategic move. As long as the Jedi tempered themselves with their teachings, the Spirits were fine. The danger of them becoming Nightmares was so small and minimal.

“Apprentice, where is yours?” Yoda questioned.

“Anakin is escorting Padmé back to Naboo temporarily. She has gone through quite the ordeal and needs the support of her family and to report to her queen.”

On Naboo, in the quiet Amidala estate, overlooking the lake, was the shop-owner Chirithy witnessing a wedding between keyblade wielder Anakin Skywalker and Senator and Princess of Heart, Padmé Amidala.


	3. Revenge of the Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking...its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." —Terra, _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Birth By Sleep is just Revenge of the Sith.

_ Hey, There's no such thing _

_ As a person born a coward _

_ I want to walk like I did at the very beginning _

_ Revenge of the Sith _

It had been three years since the battle on Geonosis, and Padmé Amidala was expecting.

She didn’t know how to tell her secret husband without raising an alarm, but she planned for it to be after his Mark of Mastery.

The Spirits patrolled the streets of Coruscant, accompanied by one or two keyblade wielders. The general populace had taken to them, all soft and huggable while still powerful defenders.

Chirithy continued to sell at his shop, but on most days he would go and spend time in Padmé’s apartment. She gave him free food and allowed him to nap on the softest pillow. He accompanied her wherever she went.

She and Chirithy watched from the windows of Anakin Skywalker’s Mark of Mastery test. He was performing perfectly, his show of strength beyond any other warrior she had witnessed in her life.

Then came the duel between apprentice and master.

Anakin didn’t hold back against Obi-Wan, treating it like a real battle with real consequences. It wasn’t until a particular blow from Obi-Wan that threw him off balance that he slipped. A flicker of darkness in his palm that he immediately quelled before returning his attention to Obi-Wan.

Padmé held her breath as Master Windu delivered the results.

“Unfortunately Skywalker, you failed to keep your temper in check and allowed the darkness to slip out. You have much more to learn still.”

The crestfallen look upon Anakin’s face hurt the hearts of both Obi-Wan and Padmé.

“Thank you, Master.” With a dramatic turn, he stalked out of the hall to sulk in peace.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I thought he was ready to be a Master.”

“Young he still is,” Master Yoda said. “Time, he needs.”

Anakin went to the gardens, taking a seat on a bench. His anger was fanned and the more he thought about it, the more outraged he got. Some nights he would look to the stars and miss his mother. What would she say? He barely remembered her words and her kindness now, having spent so long of a time apart from her since he was a child.

Padmé tip-toed her way over and took a seat next to Anakin. He immediately embraced her, finding her comforting. He rarely saw his wife, with how busy he was training and helping other keybladers—his once apprentice Ahsoka Tano came to mind—but seeing Padmé made him so happy he could hardly contain it. He kissed her, on her lips, face, forehead, ending with one on her hand before hugging her.

Then he noticed something was off about her. As if her light was dimmed, just a little.

“You alright? You’re shaking.”

Padmé with her stunning eyes looked up to him. “Something wonderful has happened. I’m pregnant, Ani.”

Fear and awe shook him. A family. He would be a father to a child. Anakin thought it was a pipedream, but he wanted that. He really did.

The issue of course, was the problem it all posed. Once they found out, the Foreteller Council would kick him out. Maybe even banish him from Coruscant. And what of Padmé’s position as Senator? What about her?

For now, that was not to be thought about. Anakin was going to be a father.

“That’s wonderful,” he whispered with all the joy he could muster, embracing her with a kiss, holding her tightly against him.

“Ani, what are we going to do?” Padmé asked, relaxing against him.

“Everything will be fine,” Anakin said. “We’ll work through it, together.”

Yet, his denial at being awarded the Mark of Mastery on top of this would not bode well.

* * *

Several months later, Obi-Wan and Anakin were summoned by the Foreteller Council to track down Count Dooku, also known as Sith Lord Darth Tyranus. Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, a close confidant and friend of Anakin since the recruitment of the Spirits years ago, was abducted and held captive somewhere in Darth Tyranus’ fortress.

The duo accepted the task before them. They departed to the world of Serenno, home of Darth Tyranus. 

His fortress was overwhelmed with Unversed that Obi-Wan and Anakin cut through so easily. Inside, Palpatine was being held captive to a chair.

Darth Tyranus stepped out of the shadows and bared his keyblade. “Come to meet your fate at last, Kenobi, Skywalker.”

The two keybladers of light summoned their keyblades and a three-way duel commenced. Anakin was aggressive with each strike, while Obi-Wan was more in control. It ended with Tyranus on his back, weapon knocked out of his grip.

Anakin pointed his keyblade at Darth Tyranus’ chin. “You reside in darkness,” Anakin said.

“And you’re just another fool in the Foreteller Council,” Tyranus mocked.

“Eliminate him! So I can be freed from my chains,” Palpatine said, his wrists restrained to the chair’s arms.

“Anakin, don’t. We must bring him back to the Foreteller Council to see justice,” Obi-Wan said.

“Do it. He will hurt many more if you don’t,” Palpatine urged him on.

Without more hesitation, Anakin struck down Darth Tyranus, watching his body fade away in a burst of light mixing with darkness. A befitting end at the hands of a Jedi. A needed action to save people, especially the ones Anakin loved.

Obi-Wan sighed in disappointment, but with no time to delay, they left with Sheev Palpatine in tow.

* * *

The Foreteller Council thanked the two for saving the Chancellor of the Senate.However, the Chancellor was still under threat from the Unversed. Thus Anakin was assigned to protect him, while Obi-Wan was tasked with finding the source of the Unversed called Grievous, the largest and most powerful of the Unversed.

Outside of the Council’s halls, Obi-Wan informed Anakin that the Foretellers wanted to have Anakin spy on the Chancellor, much to his irritation.

Anakin frowned. “Why?”

“They want you to keep an eye on the Chancellor if he’s up to anything that might provoke the Unversed to re-appear. I’m not happy about it either,” Obi-Wan confessed. 

“The Chancellor is a good man. Why would they suspect him so? He’s my friend.”

“Sometimes, Anakin, your friends are lost and can be blinded. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. I will see you again,” Obi-Wan said with a smile before leaving to depart. 

“Master,” Anakin called out to him as he opened a portal to the lanes between, “May your heart be your guiding key.”

Obi-wan stopped and nodded back to his apprentice, “May your heart be your guiding key.”

* * *

Anakin slept that night, his dreams invaded by nightmares of his beloved Padmé being consumed by darkness with a visible, rounded baby bump. He awakened, sweating. What was going to happen to Padmé and her light? She was too precious to him to lose. He couldn’t lose her.

Maybe the Foreteller Council would help.Anakin made his way to Master Yoda’s rooms, seeking his council.He explained his fears over the darkness taking everything away. “Fear leads to hate, hate leads to darkness taking over, darkness leads to suffering,” Yoda said. “Meditate and purge these fears, you must, Skywalker. Master of the Keyblade, you’ll become, only then.”

But that did nothing to assuage his anxieties and fears. Nothing.

That evening, he dragged himself to Sheev Palpatine’s office in the Senate Dome, bags under his raw eyes.

“What troubles you, Skywalker?” Palpatine said, voicing genuine concern for the man.

Anakin confided in Palpatine his frustrations with his Mark of Mastery, and his fear of losing Padmé.

“She’s…” Anakin took a deep breath and admitted the truth only Padmé and Chirithy knew “She’s pregnant. I’m afraid for her, and my child. What if the darkness claims them both? She’s a Princess of Heart, it could destroy her!”

“It will be fine, Skywalker. But…” Palpatine took a moment before continuing, “Perhaps there might be a surefire way to save her.”

Anakin nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes please.”

Taking a stroll outside of the Senate Dome and towards an empty lakeside with no bystanders around, Palpatine waved his hand and a projection appeared over the water in the dying light of day.

“Have you heard about the ancient Keyblade War? And the tragedy of the first Master’s apprentice? It’s not something the Foretellers like to speak about in-depth.”

Anakin looked puzzled at the projection, seeing many people in the garb of a keyblader and a man in a black coat. “I have.”

“Long ago, many keyblade wielders waged war against each other, creating darkness until it swallowed everything. But what people failed to mention was the first Master’s apprentice survived the cataclysm by harnessing darkness himself, and played a hand in the worlds returning to normal using darkness. He cheated his fate until he returned to the light, in which absolute justice was delivered onto others by a group that you call now the Foretellers. The Foretellers refuse to show this history, that both light and darkness is needed for the worlds to thrive. Every being, save for a precious few like your Padmé, has darkness and light in their hearts, and the Foretellers refuse to use both.”

“Where are you going with this?” Anakin asked, unsure how to process all this information.

“The Foretellers preach to you, a Jedi, that no darkness is the only way. But it is not. It is merely a strength you can lean on. To prevent darkness from overtaking all, the best way, the only way, is to learn how to harness it.”

Anakin left, heading towards Padmé’s apartment for the night, more confused and conflicted than ever.

He lied in bed, mulling over the anxiety Yoda’s words gave him, and the potential salvation Palpatine’s words allowed him.

The Foretellers denied him the Mark, all because he had darkness inside of him. Palpatine said it could be a weapon. To save those he loved.

The next morning, Anakin went to Palpatine. “Please, tell me all you know about the darkness.”

Palpatine smiled. “Let us begin.”

Chirithy, however, saw all of this behind the corner, and fled to warn the Foretellers.

* * *

Obi-Wan wandered through a graveyard full of keys, his tracking of Unversed leading him to here.

At the edge of the desolation was a massive Unversed with glowing red eyes that flickered to green.

Breathing in and out, Obi-Wan summoned his keyblade and charged forward, unleashing all of his strength and power upon the enemy that had plagued them for so long. With precision, he dodged left and right giant swipes of the Unversed’s claws. He crippled the legs first, knocking it down and he was able to find the weak point at its chest.

The Unversed at the end of it, faded away while lying on its side. Master Kenobi looked around. No more Unversed in sight.

When he returned to Coruscant, the sky was dark. That was normal for this time of day. What unnerved him however, was no stars could be seen.

The streets were eerily quiet.

A terrible, terrible darkness was nearby.

And Obi-Wan had no idea what happened to his apprentice.

* * *

It wasn’t long until Master Windu and the other Foretellers confronted Chancellor Palpatine, sensing darkness flaring, like a storm forming. In a clash of keyblades, Windu had the upper hand.

Anakin stood back in the room, could only watch as Palpatine was on his last legs.

Then the darkness rose up and with all his strength, Palpatine’s eyes turned golden yellow and his keyblade made of pure black swirled with violent violet flames. 

Windu pushed back, using the light to hold his ground.

“Help me, Skywalker! Make the right choice! If I fade, you’ll never be able to save her!” Palpatine begged, the light overwhelming his form.

Anakin would never learn how to wield the other half of his heart, the darkness within. Palpatine was right.

So Anakin rushed forward and struck down Master Windu.

He had done it, he had eliminated a Foreteller. Collapsing to his knees, Anakin felt the crushing guilt hit him all at once. Windu was a good master. A Foreteller! But he left Anakin no choices.

Desperate, and emboldened, Anakin asked a burning question on his mind. “Master Palpatine? What must I do?”

Palpatine took a moment to recover, presenting his keyblade with a red jewel at the center of it. “You made an important step, Skywalker. Claim your anger and let it fuel the darkness within you. You are darkness. You wield it. Let it guide you, as it guided all Sith. You may call me Darth Sidious. And you shall be my apprentice. Let your guilt go, let it feed into your power.”

Anakin took in his new master’s words. “Of course, Darth Sidious.”

“The Jedi and the Foretellers will try to stop you, but you are the only thing left to protect your precious one. A Princess of Heart smothered by light is trapped within. Free her. You know what must be done.”

Sidious waved his hand, and darkness formed in a massive orb in the air.

“Embrace it! Embrace it Skywalker and become what you were always meant to be! A new universal order will rise. The realm of light will no longer dominate and balance will be achieved at long last!” Palpatine declared.

Anakin tossed aside his old keyblade, taking a step forward and reaching out to touch the darkness. For his family. It was all for them. They would be safe from it all.

Swirls of energy latched out and onto Anakin’s arm, trailing up to his shoulder before consuming his body whole. He embraced it, allowing the darkness to overtake him.

His hair turned grey, his eyes golden sinister yellow. His robes of muted brown and dark grey were painted in pure black with red tipped sleeves.

Sidious looked in awe at his apprentice. “And so rises a new wielder of darkness. Darth Vader.”

The man once-known as Anakin reached out with a gloved hand and summoned in a crackle of electricity his new keyblade. Long and black with chains embedded onto the neck with razor-sharp red crystal for teeth, it reflected the new wielder.

* * *

With his hood on, Darth Vader stalked through the halls of the temple, intending to end every single keyblade wielder who listened and absorbed the Foretellers lies. Every Jedi must be vanquished to bring true balance to the realms. Chirithy watched from the windows, terrified, but managed to escape the massacre.

On his throne, Sidious smirked, the orb of darkness still floating in the air exploding in a hurricane of Heartless, shadows dancing in the air and seeking out their primary targets: the Spirits.

Not so far away, in Padmé’s apartment, Obi-Wan observed the premises for any threats. His first instinct was to find the Princess of Heart to protect her as soon as he felt the darkness rising.

He noticed the baby bump as Padmé nearly collapsed. She was dizzy and overwhelmed, and it wasn’t from her pregnancy. 

“Anakin’s the father, isn’t he?” Obi-Wan asked once Padmé was able to sit down and drink a glass of water.

Padmé nodded.

“I’m so sorry.”

Padmé reached out with her heart to find the darkness encroaching upon them. “Anakin… He’s… We need to find him. Please.”

Bouncing into the room from the balcony was Chirithy, battleworn. “Princess of Heart! It was… Darth Sidious is here! He has overtaken the Senate and the Foretellers are no more! All of them are gone and done for, by Anakin’s hand!”

“Where is Anakin?” Obi-Wan questioned. “Please Chirithy we must hurry. This cannot be true.”

“He’s in the temple. I saw Master Yoda going into the Senate Dome.”

“Master Yoda can handle himself. I must find Anakin.”

Padmé stood up, regaining her strength. “I am going with you.”

“Padmé, the darkness is everywhere because of Darth Sidious. Anakin is in danger and so are you.”

“Please, I must make sure he is okay.”

Obi-Wan relented. “Of course. I cannot stop you. Chirithy, come with us.”

* * *

The starless sky reflected the dread pooling in Padmé and Obi-Wan’s hearts. It wasn’t until they came upon the docks and witnessed before their very eyes, Spirits being corrupted into Nightmares with red eyes and a twisted symbol on their backs and heads, attacking young keyblade wielders until their hearts vanished into darkness in the air.

The duo weaved their way through the desolate city, trying to find Anakin.

Padmé grew tired easily, her feet aching. She took a rest on a bench while Obi-Wan went to deal with a horde of Heartless and Nightmares prowling around in the square. Chirithy sat down next to her, patting her arm in comfort.

It was not to last.

Padmé spotted Anakin walking down the street, right towards her. Her heart leaped, before sinking. An aura of darkness radiated off of him.

“Such a terrible darkness…” Padmé whispered. “Go get Obi-Wan, Chirithy.”

Chirithy was startled by the request, but obeyed.

“Anakin,” Padmé stood up, reaching out with her hand for him. His golden eyes were so startling, and she felt so much darkness in his heart.

“Padmé. My love.” His voice was low and quiet. “What are you doing out here?”

“I was so worried about you. We heard terrible things, that you killed all the Foretellers and all the keyblade wielders in the temple!” She lowered her voice, gripping his cloak. “That you fell to darkness. Please, Anakin, you can still turn back. You can reject the darkness. Come back. Obi-Wan wants to help you, I want to help you.”

Anakin yanked himself away from her. “Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't... he can't help you. He's not strong enough. The light isn’t strong enough, Padmé.”

“But love is.” Padmé tried to reach out for him again with her hand as she begged.

“Love won't save you, Padmé. Only the darkness wielded in my grasp can.”

“At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this. Don’t go into the darkness, Anakin.” Tears dripped down her cheeks. “Come away with me, just you and me and we can raise our child together. 

Anakin gritted his teeth, his golden eyes flickering. “I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any keyblader in the entire world, and I've done it for you. To protect you. Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. The world order is now more peaceful than ever. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.”

Padmé shook her head. “You've changed. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow.”

“You’re turning against me! Just like the Foretellers. Just like Obi-Wan is about to. Not you too!” Anakin yelled.

“Anakin…”

Anakin turned away from her and took his keyblade out to bash into a wall. It terrified her, how much anger he was unleashing.

“You’re either with me or against me, Padmé!”He glanced back at Padmé, spotting Obi-Wan behind her. “You brought him here to stop me. Liar!”

“No Anakin, I—”

He reached out with his hand and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up off her feet.

“Anakin,” she choked out. “You’re breaking my heart.”

A light shimmered underneath his palm and blinded Anakin. He dropped her, seeing stars as he cried out in pain. Anakin looked back at Padmé’s sleeping form and back to his once-Master.

Obi-Wan held back a single tear. “So it is true. Anakin, Palpatine is lying to you. He is manipulating you! Darkness is not the way! It destroys everything!” With a wave of his keyblade, encased Padmé in a clear capsule, Placing it out of Anakin’s reach with chains of light.

“Darkness is the only way! I know that now. A new world order can only be achieved now by enshrouding it in darkness!” Anakin summoned his keyblade. “Give her back!”

“This is insanity Anakin! I’m protecting her from the darkness!” Obi-Wan rushed forward, and a duel commenced. Anakin unleashed his new powers, refusing to back down. But Obi-Wan had defeated the Unversed called Grievous by himself, coming away stronger than ever. An equal match to Anakin’s newly created darkness.

The entire city played as the battleground for the two keyblade wielders. It went on, with Anakin’s darkness proving to be more powerful to Obi-Wan’s shock. But Obi-Wan held a part of himself back. It was born of love, of that bond between them like brothers, preventing him from even harming Anakin let alone ending their fight.

But once he had the opening, Obi-Wan took it, a blast of light magic tearing a scare on the right of Anakin’s face and knocking him down.

Anakin cried out in anguish on the ground.

Obi-Wan stepped back. “I loved you Anakin. You’re like a brother to me.”

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, still clutching his eye. “I hate you! I hate you… I hate you!” He glanced up at the capsule held in place. He raised his keyblade up and fired an arrow of darkness, intending on breaking the chains. But Obi-Wan attacked while he was distracted, making him lose concentration and the arrow shattered the chamber.

“No! Padmé!” Anakin cried out. He shoved Obi-Wan aside. “You hurt her!”

“Anakin…”

Obi-Wan raised his keyblade and unleashed a blast of light so powerful it flung Anakin across the city in the air. He rushed to Padmé who was fighting against the darkness with her cries, catching her in his arms.

Chirithy danced over, the little Spirit chasing away the wisps of darkness trying to attack Padmé.

Heartless surrounded them.

“We need to get her to safety,” Chirithy squeaked.

“You’re right. We need to find Yoda and get out of here.”

Obi-Wan carried the still-passed-out Padmé to the Senate Dome. Yoda stumbled out, weary and battle worn.

“Have fallen, the Jedi. Are no more, the Foretellers,” he said. “Must leave, quickly.”

Leaving on their keyblade gliders, they fled Coruscant.

Anakin eventually recovered, Sidious healing his injuries.

“The Senate is gone. Now the worlds can be ruled under one, as they once were, long before the Foretellers,” Sidious said.

Anakin got up, looking around. The city was silent. The Nightmares roamed about, taking out any remaining, hidden keybladers. “Where…” He asked. “Where is my wife?”

“It seems in your anger, your own darkness consumed her. ”

Anakin held back his tears, channeling his pain. He glanced up at the temple. “This world must end. There can be no peace until it ends in darkness.”

“Rise, Lord Vader. Vanquish the heart of this world!”

Taking his keyblade in hand, Darth Vader plunged it into the ground, darkness seeping out, growing wider and wider. Sidious chuckled, observing the buildings all coated in endless abyss.

The wind picked up. Pieces of the earth and flora tore away from the surface, crashing into each other. All that remained while destruction tore the world to pieces, was a man and his master.

And even when he thought the guilt was gone by being channeled into everything he did, it still remained.

* * *

On the world of Naboo, Padmé went into labor once she was conscious enough.

And gave birth to twins.

Obi-Wan held one in his arms. A girl. The other was held in Padmé’s weak arms.

“What are their names?” he asked.

Padmé looked over, barely still hanging on. The sadness of losing Anakin collided with the joy of having two precious bundles of love overwhelmed her. “The girl is Leia. The boy is Luke.”

Her chest shimmered and her eyes glazed over. She fell limp, into the deepest slumber.

Yoda approached her, observing her. Baby Luke hiccuped in her limp arms. “Alive, she still is. In a slumber she cannot wake from, till her heart is restored.”

“How long will that take?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Know, I do not. Months. Years. Decades. Strong enough to return one from darkness, only a rare heart is.”

“We need to get the children to safety,” Obi-Wan said. “Until Padmé can be saved.”

Obi-Wan took Baby Leia to his old friend and one of the few surviving Senators, Bail Organa, where the child would be raised on the world of Alderaan. Then he took Baby Luke to the Lars on Tatooine.

Then, he went looking in the ruins of Coruscant for any clues as to how to save Padmé, but was attacked by an army of Heartless in the Lanes Between on his way back, with Anakin Skywalker’s keyblade in hand.

He knew he was going to fall. The battle was too fierce, and Obi-Wan was too exhausted. He gave Anakin’s keyblade to Chirithy as his own keyblade glider took a hit from a large purple-limbed Heartless. “Take this! Watch over the twins! Make sure one of them gets it! Keep them safe, Chirithy!”

Chirithy shook his head, trying not to cry with his squeaky voice. “But Master Kenobi…”

Obi-Wan chuckled sadly, falling into the swirling wormhole of darkness. “I wish we had more time. It seems Padmé will have to wait a while to awake. I will find my way out of here, don’t worry. Be brave Chirithy. May your heart be your guiding key.”

Chirithy cried. “May your heart be your guiding key.”

In the end, the last Master of the Keyblade was trapped in darkness. Chirithy bounced away at the speed of light, a keychain in his tiny hands. He eventually found the world of Alderaan, and then Tatooine, where he would observe the pair of twins in secret. Too shy to say hello. Chirithy waited and waited in the reign of darkness, an empire forged out of hatred and malice, across all worlds, for his Master’s return.

Darkness prevailed, light expired.


	4. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This world is just too small," —Xehanort, _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora's name means Sky.
> 
> I thought that was a pretty hilarious fact to throw in here that was relevant.

_ A scattered dream that’s like a far off memory _

_ A far off memory that’s like a scattered dream _

_ I wanna line the pieces up _

_ Yours, and mine _

_ A New Hope _

Nineteen years had passed since the destruction of Coruscant and all the keyblade wielders in the world disappeared or perished.

Chirithy, dutiful as ever, bounced back and forth between the worlds of Tatooine and Alderaan, watching from afar the pair of twins growing up. Leia was raised in the lap of luxury, but also learned a lot about the other worlds and politics, and she was no pushover with magic. Headstrong and independent with a rather short temper and little patience, she would be a force to reckon with.

Luke was raised on simple matters on one of Tatooine’s moisture farms. Wake up, make sure the vaporators ran each day, eat, sleep. He found himself often staring out on the horizon.

“This world is just too small,” he once mumbled to himself. “There has to be more worlds out there, ones I will see one day.”

Leia knew no other parents other than her adopted family, but Luke knew from the stories about his father, how he was a great man who fought in many battles.

Darkness came upon Alderaan the last time Chirithy tried to visit. He couldn’t even get close to the world’s atmosphere without being swallowed whole and trapped in the same endless darkness Obi-Wan was in. Leia was lost in the chaos, probably upon the world where everyone converged upon now, Corellia.

But Palpatine’s power and control was growing more and more. Soon the Realm of Light would cease to exist.

Chirithy had to give Luke his father’s keyblade. Time was running short.

Chirithy saw the sky darken overhead on Tatooine, the darkness approaching. In a panic, he ran out of his usual hiding spot on the barren farm to one Luke Skywalker.

* * *

Luke looked up from his work, dropping the stick in his grip. “Who are you?” he squinted at the plush looking cat with a cape.

“I am Chirithy. I’m a Spirit. I was sent by an old friend of your father’s.” Chirithy placed the small keychain into Luke’s hand. “Focus with all your heart. And hurry! This world is about to fall to pieces and you need to get to safety!”

Luke fumbled with the keychain, rushing to the homestead. “But my family—” He never left for a long time due to his familial obligations, but now the universe was pushing him to leap.

The ground underneath his feet broke apart. He saw the sky was unnaturally dark. Luke stared at the keychain.

Chirithy clung to his leg in fear. “Summon forth the strength in your heart!”

Luke closed his eyes, trying to will the keychain into something usable. But nothing happened. The keychain remained a keychain. He grabbed onto Chirithy, fearing the rumbling of the ground beneath his feet.

The swirling winds of darkness yanked Luke and Chirithy away from the surface, flinging them into the Lanes Between.

* * *

When Luke awoke, he was laying face down on a white stone in the middle of the void. Right before his hand was a strange weapon with sandy accents and a blue crystal in the hilt. “It was your father’s keyblade,” Chirithy explained, sitting up next to him. 

“Keyblade? This is a keyblade?” Luke picked it up and admired the weapon. “I thought they were myths. Just stories my uncle would talk about.”

“They’re real and you’re one of them. Congrats,” Chirithy said, a tiny hint of exasperation.

Luke waved it around. “Where am I?”

“The ruins of Coruscant,” Chirithy said.

Luke had never heard of this place, but he knew in his heart, from something else not of his own, this world was large and significant. 

The two looked around. Luke spotted on the slab of the street, a piece of paper. It was a journal.

_ I have lost track of time in this place. I have wandered through this darkness for so long. Has it been a year? Or twenty? _

_ If anyone finds this, I am by a dark sea near some ruins of the world of Coruscant. _

_ —Ben Kenobi _

Chirithy gasped. “Kenobi! He was a friend of your father’s.”

Luke’s eyes widened. His father. He had learned so many stories about him from Owen Lars, but little about the company he kept. “Where is he? Is he trapped somewhere?”

Chirithy nodded. “He was lost in the Darkness a long time ago. They say that the Realm of Darkness reflects the Realm of Light. Usually you make a gate using an object of significance belonging to someone on the other side. Follow me.” 

The little Spirit hopped from rock to rock. Luke followed until they arrived at a crumbled library. Chirithy ducked inside, rummaging around for tomes. He emerged with a thick book in hand and began to read off from the book. “First you must prepare.”

Luke nodded with much vigor. “I am ready, I want to train as a keyblade wielder.”

“Take your keyblade and throw it into the sky.”

Luke raised an eyebrow but did as he was told with no question. The keyblade came back as a glider. “Whoa! This is amazing.” He looked over it in awe. The lesson continued with Chirithy teaching him how to transform it back into a weapon, then how to point his keyblade and create a gate. The journal in Luke’s hands sparkled with light and helped transform the gate into one swirling with darkness.

Luke tilted his head at the ominous gate. “Uhh. It’s full of darkness, Chirithy.”

Chirithy clapped his hands. “You’re gonna have to keep a stalwart heart, Luke. Keep the light burning strong.”

Glancing back at the journal, Luke took a step forward into the gate.

* * *

Luke really didn’t like the darkness.

It was everywhere, like sand. Endless and endless as an abyss. He couldn’t see, and Luke feared he was going to be swallowed whole. But a light from his chest shimmered forth, flooding him with a gentle reassurance that he would not be consumed.

_ Everything will be alright. _

Chirithy clung to his arm as he floated in the void before his feet made contact with the ground. It was a beach with a piece of Coruscant sitting by a bunch of dark rocks.

He walked forward. “Ben Kenobi? I uh, got your journal.”

“Well, that’s a name I haven’t heard in a very long time,” Obi-Wan said, stepping out from behind the old building from Coruscant’s ruins. The relief of seeing another friendly face—two friendly faces in fact—gave him hope for the first time in so long. “Are you Luke Skywalker?”

Luke nodded.

“Master Kenobi!” Chirithy flew over and hugged his darkness-worn friend. “You’re okay.”

The bags underneath his eyes showed a different story. “It is good to see you again my friend.”

“We need to return to the Realm of Light, Master. Alderaan has fallen to darkness,” Chirithy said.

“Is the gate open still?” Obi-Wan asked Luke. “I assume you used a gate from the Realm of Light to get here.”

“Yes, Master Kenobi. It should be.”

Obi-Wan glanced at the keyblade in Luke’s hand. “Let us go then.”

With some effort forming keyblade gliders, Luke, Obi-Wan, and Chirithy were able to escape the Realm of Darkness and into the old ruins of Coruscant. Obi-Wan explained to Luke he will need a teacher, but first they must find what happened to the people of Alderaan and Tatooine. Luke, eager to learn and help others, agrees.

Flying through the Lanes Between on gliders, they came upon a massive swarm of giant Heartless attacking them. Luke, used to small speeders back on Tatooine, was able to maneuver through the fire with ease. The biggest Heartless at the center though had four limbs and dozens of smaller lasers.

Luke would not go out without a fight. He dodged and weaved out of the line of fire, turning some of the Heartless’ shots against it. One claw reached out to bash him off his glider.

But that end never came, as a ship flew in out of nowhere and distracted the Heartless with many blasts. Luke and Obi-Wan chased after the ship, finding it safer to be close to.

The giant Heartless faded away after a few more precise hits on its central weak spot.

“Come Luke!” Obi-Wan gestured to the small door that would allow them inside. The doors opened and Luke tumbled in on his glider, the glider transforming back into a keyblade.

Obi-Wan landed with more grace, standing upright and pulling his hood up.

Once the ship was safely on a less turbulent course, the pilot and copilot walked over to them.

“Who are you, kid?” a man said.

Luke stood up, his feathers ruffled. “You’re pretty young too.”

“Older than you kid. Why are you here?”

Next to him was a big, tall furry giant, speaking a different language that Luke was able to understand but not speak.

“Yeah, yeah and you’re ancient, Chewie,” the man gruffed.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “What is your name?”

“Han Solo. This is Chewie. Why are you two on the  _ Falcon?” _

“You can call me Ben Kenobi. My apprentice here is Luke Skywalker. We seek passage to the nearest world.”

Han scoffed. “Good luck with that. Most of the worlds are either swarmed with those Heartless things or destroyed. The nearest place is Corellia, where everyone ends up at now. And unfortunately for you, I won’t go back.”

Chirithy moved out from underneath Obi-Wan’s robe. “We have to go to Corellia! The Princess of Alderaan has to be there.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “What if we paid you to take us to Corellia?”

Han looked interested. “Okay, keep talking.”

“Well, we pay you sixty up-front and the other forty later. A total of ten thousand munny.”

Han’s eyes widened considerably. “Chewie set course for Corellia!”

Chewie roared in agreement.

Luke gawked at Obi-Wan. “Where is that munny coming from?”

“Before I fell into the Realm of Darkness, I had everything on me I could need in case you and Leia required some assistance. How long was I in the Realm?

Chirithy looked solemn. “Unfortunately, nineteen years, Master.”

“Wait, what?”

Obi-Wan sat Luke down, answering all his questions, from who Princess Leia was (Chirithy supplemented that she was raised on the world of Alderaan), why he went by Ben Kenobi (an old nickname given to him by Bail Organa, Leia’s father), to the worlds falling to pieces by the hand of Darth Sidious and his enforcer, Darth Vader.

Obi-Wan kept the one secret about Leia and Luke’s connection. They didn’t know each other at all, and Leia was unaware of her heritage still.

“Sidious was the creator of Darth Vader, who in turn, led to the untimely end of Anakin Skywalker, your father.”

* * *

Upon arriving on Corellia, Luke noticed it was drab and grey and flooded with people.

Obi-Wan paid Han as promised, but then slipped more money to Han to remain there, for they might have to leave and they have no other ship to use. Han wasn’t sure how to feel about that, considering he was not a fan of this place. But money was money.

Luke explored the town, noticing all the people were wary and jumping at their own shadows. Han, also curious, followed with him.

* * *

Princess Leia of Alderaan remembered the sight of the leader of the Heartless right before she was tossed into the dark endless void. Tall and terrifying with a hood obscuring his face and a voice booming and vibrating with darkness.

She awoke on the world of Corellia, where all the refugees of destroyed worlds ended up on. Her parents were nowhere to be found.

The last thing her father told her was to find a man named Ben Kenobi.

Leia shouldn’t fear darkness as she did, but it was perhaps more terrifying than she thought. The image of her parents transforming into Heartless by a stab of a red and black keyblade burned into her mind. The figure was nothing short of a monster with no heart. She had heard of him from rumors around Alderaan. Darth Vader.

Walking into an empty square to think to herself, she remembered that another world was the next target, spoken by Vader himself. Bespin. But she had no ship. No other way to get off this world.

She was suddenly surrounded by shadows with long antennae. Bigger than the ones that had flooded the palace in Alderaan.

Leia bit down her fear at the shadows and shifted into a defensive position, casting spells such as pearl and fire to fend them off, even as they grew in number. She reached on her belt for an arrow gun and started shooting and stepping forward.

Two young men rudely interrupted her fight, one with a keyblade in hand and the other with an arrow gun of his own.

“Are you Princess Leia?” Luke asked her.

“Yes. I had this under control,” Leia said, mildly put out by having two strangers, no two idiots, supposedly rescuing her.

“You sure about that?” Han snarked.

“Absolutely,” she answered, equally as sarcastic.

Han rolled his eyes. “A thank you is in order.”

A shadow appeared and tried to swipe at Han’s back. With a sigh, Leia casted a small ice crystal and destroyed the shadow.

“You’re welcome,” Leia snarked back, turning to Luke. “Do you know of a man named Ben Kenobi?”

Luke got excited. “Of course! He’s with Chirithy.”

Leia felt relief for the first time since her world was torn to pieces.

The three left the square, but found no Obi-Wan at the Falcon. Chewie shrugged; said he saw a large ominous ship hovering over the world. 

Luke, Han, and Leia followed the roads through the massive city towards the ship. Luke split off from Han and Leia, leaving the two to bicker down the alleyways. He managed to find both Darth Vader and Obi-Wan engaged in battle. 

“You’ve grown weaker in your time in the darkness,” Vader said, getting the upper hand with calculated blows upon Obi-Wan’s defense.

Luke charged into battle, ready to defend Obi-Wan on his last legs, but all Vader did was knock Luke’s keyblade away.

“Interesting weapon. Your light is so bright and young,” Vader mused.

“Luke, leave me be,” Obi-Wan wheezed. 

Luke braced himself to be destroyed, but Leia’s pearl spell distracted Vader.

“This doesn’t concern you,” Vader said, snapping his fingers and creating an aero tornado that tossed the trio away.

When Luke recovered, he found that both Vader and Obi-Wan were gone, along with the ominous ship.

With no time to delay, Luke hopped onto his glider, Chirithy latching on.

“You can’t go after them!” Chirithy warned.

“I have to, Chirithy! Obi-Wan needs me.”

He followed after the ship, only to run into a massive, massive orb-shaped Heartless in the Lanes Between. 

It was perhaps terrifying, but Luke held no fear as he dodged each and every laser with ease, leading the smaller fry to crash into each other. He spotted a weak point, and he only had one shot. So, with Chirithy’s aid, his glider turned into a massive arrow gun and he fired upon the weak point, destroying the Heartless in a massive explosion. His leg was caught by the heat, searing his calf.

As he recovered in the void of space, the  _ Falcon _ approaching, one thing became clear.

His one connection to his father had vanished.


	5. The Empire Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed. You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing," —Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, _Kingdom Hearts_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to pinpoint the big ol' ESB level of plot twist in KH it would be when Riku says Sora is just the delivery boy and takes the keyblade in Hollow Bastion.

_ I want to stand upon  _

_ A path on my map that hasn't been marked _

_ The Empire Strikes Back _

On the  _ Falcon _ , with some muttering and begrudging agreement from Han—who would rather not chase after Darth Vader, but Leia was not having it—they were heading to Bespin.

Luke felt down. He was not able to best Vader nor protect Obi-Wan when Obi-Wan needed it. His only smile came from watching Leia and Han throw snark at each other, frequently.

When Leia left the room, Han mumbled to Luke, “Wonderful girl. I don’t know whether I like her or I want to wish I had that fancy blade of yours right now.”

Chewie said Han was terrible at flirting.

Luke snorted. “So you like her.”

“She drives me crazy, Luke.”

“Maybe she likes you too.”

Han rolled his eyes. “Right. Highness would rather eject me from my own ship.”

“And you would supposedly rather get rid of her with a keyblade.” Luke sat back in his seat in the lounge. “Face it, you two are just bad at flirting, like Chewie said.”

“Chewie…” Han grumbled.

When the Falcon arrived at a world that was nothing but a murky, green, mossy swamp, Luke was confused.

“This isn’t Bespin, this is not marked on the star chart,” Luke said.

Chirithy sighed. “I requested Chewie and Han make a detour before Bespin. This is the residence of a Foreteller of Old, named Master Yoda. He can help you while we prepare Bespin. Bespin is a rebel base for those who are fighting back against Darth Sidious.”

Luke waved Han and Leia goodbye, warning Chirithy to prevent the two from killing each other, and he went to the surface of the swamp planet. He walked through the soggy marsh and stumbled upon a hut.

He found the Foreteller, Master Yoda. 

“Foreteller Yoda?” Luke called out through the hut.

“Foretellers, there are no more,” Yoda stated while busying himself with his oven.

Luke sighed. “Chirithy told me you could help me. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has been captured by Darth Vader. Vader’s next move will happen soon and I need to be able to fight him.”

“Fighting, you are able to. But winning, hm, yes. Much to learn, you have.”

“Are there any more tricks I can learn? Any magic to get the upper hand?”

“Important, are battle stances. Important, is knowing how to fight.” He waved him off. “Keyblades are more than that. Channeling your heart, yes, the most important in using a keyblade.” Yoda closed his eyes. “Inherited, keyblades were. “From this simple act of taking.” Undertake this ceremonial act of touching a keyblade, your father did not. Nor you. Through no prompting of another it had chosen you, the keyblade did.” Yoda pointed to Luke’s chest. “Most important part. You must use your heart to act.”

Luke didn’t understand. “That makes no sense though. I guess I can try, but I don’t get it.”

“Do or do not. There is no try.”

Annoyed and confused, Luke stalked out of Yoda’s hut to stew. His curiosity was caught by a cave, finding a shadow shaped like Darth Vader. Drawing his keyblade, he charged at the shadow. Upon closer inspection though, the shadow’s figure became more clear, and it was not Vader, but Luke’s own shadow. The shadow attacked back, matching Luke’s skill equally. Luke fought back, vicious in each strike he dealt until the shadow staggered back, and he saw his own blue eyes staring back at him.

Leaving the cave, Luke had no idea how to process the shadow. The reminder that he himself had darkness in his heart.

He refused to be someone like Darth Vader. He would never fall to darkness.

Luke went back to Master Yoda, intent on getting more of a straightforward answer. He laid out what happened in the cave, and Yoda just listened before wearily answering, “Once a heart full of light, Darth Vader was. Darkness in your heart, you too have.” He closed his eyes in contemplation. “The old ways on the Foreteller Council, which we called the Jedi Code, to suppress your most powerful emotions that darkness fed off of. One of them, passionate love.” He lowered his head down. “Stifling attachments like those, the greatest mistake was. Only as strong as the heart wielding it, a keyblader is. Never lose track of the light in the war with the dark, you must. In our nature, it is.”

Luke had enough of the vagueness. “My friends need me on Bespin. I should leave.”

Yoda shook his head. “Much to learn. Hasty and impulsive, you are.”

But Luke didn’t heed his warnings, hopping onto his keyblade glider and leaving.

Yoda sighed. “The truth, you are not ready for.”

* * *

On Bespin, Leia took great joy in seeing a rather grumpy Han Solo glaring at his friend, Lando Calrissian, as he kissed her hand in greeting and gave a carefree smile.

“It is nice to meet you, Princess,” Lando said. “We’re trying to find the lost people of Alderaan and Tatooine still, but anything you have on Darth Sidious’ movements will be greatly appreciated.” He turned to Han. “Solo! Are you taking care of the old girl okay?”

Han lightened up, his jealousy momentarily forgotten. “The Falcon is still in top shape.”

“Good, good. I’d hate to see her blown up by Heartless.”

Leia cleared her throat. “The last thing I heard before Alderaan was destroyed was the next target was Bespin. We need to get everyone out of this world and to Corellia.”

Lando nodded. “Of course. I’ll inform the group immediately to load up the ships with everything we got.”

Upon entering the dining room, however, Leia, Han, and Lando caught sight of a new guest. One stepping out from a portal of darkness. Darth Vader.

“It is nice to see you rebels again,” he mused. “This world is ours now.” He snapped his fingers and Heartless popped out of the ground.

Chirithy, at Leia’s ankles, skittered out of the room to go get help. Lando slipped out of the room, warning the rebel fleet.

* * *

Luke arrived at the entrance to the floating Cloud City to find Chirithy, out of breath.

“Darth Vader is here!” Chirithy exclaimed. 

Luke glanced up to the sky and found himself staring at what had to be Darth Vader’s massive ship. “Then I need to save Leia and Han.”

He ran inside the main building, with Chirithy in tow.

Han was on the floor, his blaster out of his hand. He had charged in with reckless abandon to protect Leia from a strike of Vader’s blade. He stepped back behind his seat at the table, watching as Leia rushed to Han’s side.

“Leave them alone,” Luke declared, bracing himself with his keyblade.

Vader looked upon Luke, then Han, being tended to by Leia. “Then meet me upon my ship, or this world and your friend will perish.”

Han disappeared in a swirl of black energy, followed by Vader.

Leia gaped at where Han once was, pushing back her tears and standing up. “We need to get Han back,” she declared, her voice hardened to a rough edge in anger and outrage.

Luke hid a slight smile. Leia, even with all her annoyances with Han, still cared for him.

“I’ll go, Leia. I can stop him this time,” Luke said. “We need to get everyone off this world.”

Chirithy was alarmed. “But Luke… You sure? Did Master Yoda help?”

Luke didn’t answer, as he found Master Yoda’s words endlessly confusing. But he had no room for his fear. “I am sure of myself.” The fight in the cave lingered at the back of his mind.

“But it could be a trap—”

Around them, Heartless shadows appeared. Leia formed a ring of fire around her and Chirithy, easily able to defend themselves.

Luke left. “Be safe, Leia! I will be back soon!”

Leia sighed in exasperation, freezing a Heartless in place with an ice crystal.

* * *

Luke made a quick escape, hopping on his glider and flying to the ship to chase after Darth Vader.

Inside the ship, Luke found most of the hallways empty save for small Heartless. At the center of a platform over large, empty space, was Darth Vader, and Han passed out in electric grasps.

“Ah, you came,” Vader mused.

Luke glared, summoning his keyblade. “Let Han go! Let Obi-Wan go!”

Vader strolled forward, keyblade in hand. “Master Kenobi is no more.”

“You lie!” Luke gritted his teeth, swiping at Vader and missing. 

“He is but a former shell of a master. He lies in a cell, wasting away. Such anger, such passion, it leads to the darkness.” Vader and Luke’s blades clashed together. Luke continued to glare at Vader between clashes of light and darkness. But eventually, Luke was cornered on the edge of the platform and his keyblade was knocked away, disappearing in sparkles of light. Vader looked down on him with yellow eyes. “There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. “

Luke wouldn’t give up though. He wanted to save Han and Obi-Wan. He wanted to end this monster who reigned darkness upon the worlds and tore them to pieces. But mostly, he wanted revenge for the demise of a great man. “You are the reason my father is gone,” Luke muttered, standing his ground even without a keyblade in his hand.

Vader scrutinized Luke. “Young Skywalker, did your masters ever tell you the truth?”

Luke nodded with vigor. “Yes. They said you struck him down.”

Vader backed him further off the edge, Luke in a cautious and defensive position. Vader smiled as he looked down on him. “Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear… Now release your anger. Embrace the darkness as I have… As your father has.”

“Never!” Luke glared at his enemy. “I would rather perish than fall to darkness!”

Vader reached out to Luke with his hand. “You’re so impulsive. They truly have not taught you anything,” Vader said. “You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy. The darkness is in your blood, Luke. It is a part of you. It is a part of your father, for  _ I am _ your father.”

“No…” Luke shook his head. “You lie!”

“‘In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be.’ You touched my own blade, therefore becoming the heir. You were given my own weapon.”

“No… No. That’s not true,” Luke whimpered as he tried to deny it. “That’s impossible!”

Vader continued. “Search your feelings. You know it to be true.”

Vader dismissed his long, black keyblade, and summoned the sandy blade Luke was using all this time. Luke desperately reached out and tried to summon the keyblade back to him. For a moment, it flashed in grip. But Vader simply needed to make a gesture, and the keyblade was called back to him., He could recall that keyblade on command. His  _ father’s _ keyblade.

“No!” Luke screamed.

“Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son.” Darkness swirled around them, emanating off of Vader. “Come with me. It is the only way.”

Luke wanted to get his weapon back and strike him down, free Han, find Obi-Wan, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that any more. The tales of his father, Anakin Skywalker, clashed with the image of Darth Vader, wielding the darkness with full control. Underneath the hood of Vader was the face of his father. A once-good, kind heart who loved.

Who perhaps might still love.

Luke lashed out, summoning a new keyblade in his grip, catching Vader off guard and sliding past him. The darkness swirling around them lashed out, searing onto his hand. He looked back while in pain, finding Han was already gone.

With a heavy heart, he fled, running down to the jail cells to find Obi-Wan held captive inside, looking dejected and saddened until Luke busted it open. “Luke, why are you here?”

“I’m here to rescue you. We need…” Luke should be angry, and he was, but he was more saddened than anything. “We need to get out of here. I can’t find Han and Vader is…”

Obi-Wan recognized the sadness on Luke’s face. “I see. Let us go.”

The darkness seeped down the halls, threatening to suck them in. Together, Obi-Wan and Luke fled, jumping out of the ship and onto their gliders, and following the Rebel fleet back to Corellia.

* * *

Leia organized the group of people, making sure everyone was safe from their trip through a fleet of Heartless.In the sky she caught sight of her father’s old friend, Ben Kenobi, followed by Luke. “They’re back!” Chirithy bounced in joy.

Leia ran to Luke once he landed, embracing him. Chewie walked up and asked about Han.Luke looked at Chewie and Leia with guilt. “I’m sorry. Vader got away with him.”

Leia felt a stray tear drip down her cheek. “I didn’t even get a chance to tell him…”

Chewie whined in sadness.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped forward. “You will, Leia Organa.”

Leia gave a small smile. “Obi-Wan Kenobi. Old Ben.”

“Ah, I see your father Bail has spoken of me,” Obi-Wan said.

“Indeed. I am still searching for him and my mother. And Han…” Leia looked at Luke, recognizing something was wrong. “Are you okay?”

Luke sighed. “No, not really.”

Obi-Wan looked at both Luke and Leia. “It seems I have a lot to explain. Chirithy, let’s find a cantina.”

As they followed Obi-Wan to the cantina, Luke placed a reassuring hand on Leia’s back. It calmed her, if only a little.

The future looked hopeful, from a certain point of view. But how was Luke supposed to think that way, when he lost his friend and his father was a terror upon the worlds?


	6. Return of the Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience. And it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then, if they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" —Sora, _Kingdom Hearts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cues KH2's ending theme*

_ Breath, should I take a deep? _

_ Faith, should I take a leap? _

_ Taste, what a bittersweet _

_ Return of the Jedi _

The five of them sat in the cantina.

Obi-Wan kept his hood on. He waved his fingers, and a representation of what was once Coruscant appeared on the table in a holographic orb. Obi-Wan explained what happened nineteen years ago. 

How the worlds were governed by a Senate. How the Foretellers were the ones charged with world order via training keyblade wielders. Their code prioritized suppressing negative emotions and strong attachments, for it created darkness. The Unversed were, according to Obi-Wan, a manifestation of negative emotions used by Darth Sidious to lead the Foretellers off the scent of the Sith. 

Darth Sidious couldn’t be the only one to take over and destroy Coruscant, so he used Anakin’s vulnerability to lead him into darkness. Anakin fell in love with Senator Padmé Amidala and told no one save for Chirithy. Sidious turned the love into a dark weapon, and thus, allowed for Anakin to fall.

Luke took in the story quietly, Leia occasionally interjecting with a question here and there.

Obi-Wan then took a deep breath. “You two, are twins of the same womb.”

Luke and Leia gawked at each other.

“He’s my brother?”

“She’s my sister?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “It pained me to separate you two at birth, but it is true. I had to protect you.”

Luke looked down at his drink. “You knew, you knew Darth Vader was my—our father.”

Both Obi-Wan and Chirithy nodded.

Leia clutched her drink with unnecessary force, not saying a word at this news.

Chirithy stood up on the table. “Indeed. We weren’t sure how you would take it.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “There is the other issue of your mother.” The projection of Coruscant changed to a lovely, castle-like estate surrounded by vines. “She was attacked by Anakin and the darkness. She still slumbers. I am not sure how to wake her. Anakin has reigned destruction upon the worlds, and I was not able to best him all those years ago. Luke, you and I can finish the deed and restore the worlds to what they used to be. End Sidious’ reign.”

Leia got up and left, angered at the truth.

Luke didn’t blame her, but he felt her ire and pain ran deeper than his. 

Something in his stomach churned at Obi-Wan’s words. The idea of ending his father… Not after everything. Vader had the opportunity to end him and turn him into a Heartless, but he didn’t. 

_ As father and son… _

Luke had felt the light in Vader, as if it wasn’t entirely gone. And the knowledge of his mother still alive, the woman he loved, perhaps there was still hope.

“Obi-Wan, I can’t destroy him, you must understand.”

Chirithy was alarmed. “But the worlds are still in danger!”

Obi-Wan looked baffled. “Luke, but why? He destroyed worlds. The order is thrown into chaos. He fell, willingly.”

“And he can fix them. There is still light. Or else I would be a mindless Heartless right now. He’s not beyond hope.” Luke stood up. “I understand Yoda’s wisdom now. It is foolish to ignore everything in a person’s heart. I have to listen to what my own heart is telling me, and to stop trying to destroy Darth Vader when Anakin Skywalker is still within.”

Luke strolled out of the cantina. Chewie sat, ordering Obi-Wan a drink.

Obi-Wan sighed and wondered if he had wandered in darkness for too long.

* * *

Leia glanced up to the ocean of stars. She couldn’t shake the images of her parents falling to darkness at the hands of Vader. Her world, that she strived to care for, to rule as best as she could, gone. Torn to pieces, just like every world that fell, including the first, Coruscant. She had heard tales of her birth parents, but she didn’t cling to them. She loved Bail and Breha Organa.

All she could do was feel anger. Anger at how her birth father fell and destroyed everything she loved. She didn’t even know until Han was gone how much she cared for him. Cared, in a different way. He was infuriating at times, but he was also a charmer. The roguish appeal made her weak in the knees. And he was a good man, even if he said he wasn’t.

“Leia.” Luke snapped her out of her own thoughts.

Leia looked at Luke, saying nothing.

“I need your help if we’re going to save Han,” Luke said. “He’s not gone.”

Leia knew it in her heart to be true. She could still feel Han, far away. “Then, let’s go.” She was doing this for Han and her parents, but not for the man who destroyed countless worlds. She followed Luke and boarded the Falcon. Chewie was already prepared, ready to save his best friend.

But before he shut the ship’s hatch, he could see Chirithy and Obi-Wan running out to them

“Wait,” Chirithy warned. “Be careful in the Lanes Between. Sidious’ army is massive.”

Obi-Wan looked resigned and fearful, but composed. “May your heart be your guiding key.”

Chirithy waved. “That’s what the Foretellers and Jedi of Old would say. May your heart be your guiding key.”

Luke nodded. “May your heart be your guiding key.”

Chewie yelled about hurrying up, and Leia and Luke went inside the ship. The  _ Falcon _ rose to the skies, after the rebel fleet, departing from Corellia.

* * *

Obi-Wan made the journey to Naboo, Chirithy tagging along. He opened the sealed doors of the Naberrie Estate, stepping inside. Dust littered the place, nineteen years worth. Vines overgrown over the columns and walls.

He found Padmé Amidala resting in her shielded bubble coffin. She was still asleep. After all his time in the Realm of Darkness, he still had no resolution to Padmé’s awakening. And he was far too weak still from his trip to be of any aid to Luke and Leia.

So he sat with Chirithy, worried for the safety of the twins.

Maybe Luke was right. Maybe there’s still a chance to save Anakin.

* * *

Luke, Leia, and Chewie snuck aboard the largest ship using the  _ Falcon _ , Luke expertly avoiding the hordes of Heartless in the fleet before landing in an open hangar on the ship.

Leia could feel the heart of Han Solo aboard, and thus made her way down a hallway.

“Leia!” Luke called out to her. “You shouldn’t go alone.”

“I am perfectly fine. I can find Han myself,” Leia said. Chewie said otherwise, sticking to her side, knowing Han would prioritize Leia’s safety first. She waved off Luke. “Chewie is with me. Go deal with Vader and Sidious. And Luke, may your heart by your guiding key.”

Luke, knowing that there was no protesting with her, sighed and went along with it. “May your heart be your guiding key.”

He summoned his keyblade, which in a rush to flee from Vader earlier, he didn’t have a chance to inspect the look of it. It was green with traces of black, a shimmering crystal in the hilt. The teeth faded from green to white. Walking through the hallways, he unleashed some of his new abilities and smooth swipes of the keyblade on the larger, more muscular, shadows rising from the ground.

At the heart of the massive ship, Luke found himself in the throne room. Darth Sidious stood on a black throne with a sinister grin on his old, wrinkled face.

“Ahh, young Skywalker has come at last,” Sidious spoke.

At his right was Anakin Skywalker.

Luke held no fear. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Leia felt the tethering of power at her fingertips, but rejected what could be in her grasp. She had seen the pain and destruction keyblades could cause, and she wanted no part in that power. Her magic was enough. The warmth in her chest reassured her there was something giving her the strength to resist the power.

She dodged through guards with Chewie and took down any Heartless with a few spells of light and of the natural elements that composed the worlds. Her preferred element was fire, the flames dancing around her and Chewie as a small shield.

The two found themselves at a door covered in darkness, and inside was Han, resting in a green sickly chamber.

A voice pushed her forward.

_ Let love guide your way. _

Leia raised her fingers to the door, finding she could push through it with not a burn. Her anger and passion allowed her to part the way, along with a warm, shimmering feeling within her that was not her own. The door opened and she pulled Han out of the chamber.

Han seemed to be out of it, but otherwise okay. “Chewie… Highness…?”

Leia smiled, Chewie lowering him to the floor against the wall. 

“Yes, it’s me.” She pushed aside his ruffled hair. She finally had her chance. Who knows before she would get the opportunity to confess her feelings. “I love you.”

He was stunned for a moment, before he got a stupidly happy grin on his face. “I know.”

She slapped him on the arm, before Han pulled her in for a kiss that melted her heart. Chewie chuckled at the reunited pair before telling them they really needed to leave.

* * *

“Come my boy,” Palpatine said. “Come watch as the last bastion for the worlds falls to darkness and the Realm of Light is no more.”

Luke approached and saw out the window how the Heartless horde encroached upon Corellia. His heart sank.

“My liege,” Anakin spoke. “I sense another aboard the ship.” He pressed a button and a screen opened up in the wall, showing Leia and Han scampering down the halls.

“Leia…” Luke whispered, but he was still heard by Vader.

It took a moment before Vader squinted at the projection. “A heart with potential… The likeness of her mother… A sister with the potential for darkness.”

And at that Luke saw red. 

The darkness put his family through enough. Leia was strong and independent and fierce and cared for all the worlds. Her falling to darkness was a thought Luke couldn’t stomach. With a rage unlike ever before, Luke summoned his keyblade and attacked Vader.

Palpatine laughed as Vader barely blocked the blow in time with his own keyblade.Luke couldn’t control himself, his fear at losing Leia and Han and Obi-Wan all but consumed him. Logic didn’t operate anymore.

Vader was taken aback, barely able to defend himself from each vicious blow. Palpatine continued to chuckle as the duel continued. Vader used a dark fire blast, which Luke was able to dodge easily. Luke pushed Vader down with a sweeping swipe. Luke managed to knock the hood off of Vader and for the first time in his life, Luke saw the golden eyes of Anakin Skywalker.

Eyes full of fear.

“Strike him down and take your father’s place at my side!”

Luke blinked as Sidious spoke, utterly stunned. It was much easier to reduce Anakin down to a person with no face in his blind rage. Then Luke remembered why he was here. Anakin was light lost in darkness.

And Luke needed to bring him back.

He dismissed his keyblade and looked at Palpatine. “I am no Sith. I am a Jedi, like my father before me. My heart is my guiding key.”

Anakin stared, stunned. “What…”

Palpatine cackled, summoning his own keyblade and throwing it in a whirlwind of darkness at Luke, locking him in lightning. “Foolish scum of a boy. Darkness is the only way! Darkness is power! I have control over all the Heartless! It cannot be stopped! It cannot be contained!”

Luke cried out in anguish, his body floating in midair. Every nerve was aflame, immobilized and unable to fight.

A stab.

He fell to the floor, looking up to see Anakin’s sandy keyblade stabbing Palpatine in the chest. Dark wisps flickered off of Palpatine’s limbs.

“So this is what you choose, Skywalker. Even after having the taste of darkness…”

Anakin was shaking, but he kept the blade right in Palpatine’s heart. “He is my son. And he believed, even when I gave up hope, a long time ago.”

Darth Sidious faded away.

Anakin dropped his sandy keyblade and ran to Luke, helping him up.

Luke smiled. “You did it.”

Anakin laughed, tears in his eyes. His hair was still full, his golden eyes faded away, but age lines wore him down. “No, you did. Your mother would be so proud of you.  _ I’m _ proud of you.”

Luke remembered an important detail. “Mother! She’s… She’s okay.”

Anakin looked so confused. “What? She… She is?”

“Obi-Wan told me she was in a deep sleep, but he can’t wake her up.”

The ship shook, but all Anakin could do was smile faintly. “Then we need to go wake her up.”

* * *

Leia, Han, and Chewie escaped the ship on the  _ Falcon _ in the nick of time. The massive dreadnought and the fleet all but faded away into the darkness, fleeing for their masters were gone.

They landed back on Corellia to the rebel fleet. Lando greeted them with a grin and the good news of the decimation of the Heartless horde and Darth Sidious’ ship was gone.

Leia took the first opportunity to kiss Han, over and over. Lando, Chewie, and the rebels were celebrating the victory.

Hours later, the initial cheers had grown into a full blown party. Everyone was in the mood to celebrate with food and dance. And Leia was hardly an exception. Even so, she needed a moment to step away and get some fresh air. She looked up to the stars. The Princess of Alderaan knew in her heart that Luke was okay. His star shining bright across the constellations.

“Hey Highness,” Han said, handing her a dish full of food from the party. “You look famished.”

Leia smirked. “I am. Thank you, Han. Although, I did not get a thank you for saving your life.”

Han mockingly looked offended. “A kiss wasn’t enough?”

“Only words count, you bantha-idiot.”

“You kiss your brother with that mouth?”

Leia ran her hand over her face. “No. Only you, fly-boy.”

* * *

At Naboo, Anakin led Luke to the Naberrie Estate. Anakin reminisced. Once upon a time he was here, winning over the heart of Padmé. The guilt of what he had done weighed him down at the memories of what was once wonderful and beautiful. The vines and the dust were wasted years.

Obi-Wan stood up in a defensive position at the side of Padmé, but relaxed when he saw Luke behind him.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in shame. “Master, I hope that one day, you can forgive me. You may never forgive me, but all I ask for right now, is for you to allow me to undo the wounds I had inflicted. Let me wake Padmé up.”

Obi-Wan nodded, a hint of a smile on his face. “I forgive you, Anakin.”

Chirithy bounced over with a book in his hands, nearly dropping it. “Anakin!” He jumped to hug him.

Anakin gave a sad smile as he caught Chirithy in his arms. “It’s nice to see you again, friend.” Anakin looked down to Chirithy’s paws and asked “What’s that book about?”

“It’s an old tome on the Princesses of Heart. The Princesses are abnormal in nature, and instead of perishing in darkness, their hearts are immune to corruption, they simply hide in vessels where they will be safe.”

“But when she went into that coffin, there was nowhere else her heart could go.” Anakin looked at Luke. “Except…”

Obi-Wan caught on. “Luke has to have one half of Padmé’s heart.”

“And Leia has the other,” Luke said, placing a hand over his chest. “I’ll go get her.”

* * *

Leia immediately answered Luke’s plea, but she didn’t want to go alone to see her mother. If it didn’t work, she would need the support of Han and Chewie.

The Skywalker twins stood before Padmé’s coffin. Anakin and Obi-Wan prepared their keyblades, Han, Chewie, and Chirithy watching. Two pieces of light emerged from both Luke and Leia, colliding to form a pure, pink heart. No darkness within.

It floated into Padmé. The bubble around the coffin fading away and her eyes opened.

The first person she saw was Anakin. The second and third, two children with hers and Anakin’s likeness. The fourth and fifth, Obi-Wan and Chirithy.

“Ani?” Padmé spoke, her voice hoarse.

Anakin smiled. “Hi Padmé. It’s me.”

She sat up and placed a hand on his chest, searching for what she missed dearly. The darkness within him was quelled to barely a flicker. She looked at her two children. She felt as if she knew them all their lives, and perhaps she did. Pieces of her, watching for years as they grew.

“Hello, Luke, Leia.”

Luke had a bright smile. Leia tilted her head, her smile more subdued.

“Chirithy. Obi-Wan.” Padmé’s eyes glanced over to Han. “And who is this?”

Anakin was so lost in looking at his family that it just occurred to him he did not know the man who came with Leia. “Yes, who is this?”

Han swallowed, nervous. “I’m uh…”

Leia smirked. “He’s the fly-boy I intend to marry one day.”

Luke busted out laughing as Padmé and Anakin both exchanged wide-eyed looks and Han felt the need to stand behind Leia, Chewie, and Chirithy for safety.

* * *

Luke spent a lot of his time travelling between worlds, watching as they were pieced back together by the light. He sealed the hearts of each world away, finding he could do so much with the keyblade. He saw so many worlds, fought so many enemies.

Eventually, Bail and Breha Organa were found, as well as Owen and Beru Lars.

Alderaan, slowly, was being rebuilt.

One particular visit, Luke greeted Leia and Han as newlyweds back from their wedding.

“How is everything?” Luke asked.

Leia glanced at Han, who was pacing in circles in a room over. “He’s a little bit panicked, but he’ll be fine.”

Luke tilted his head. “Why?”

Leia smiled. “I’m pregnant.”

Luke embraced his sister. “A baby! Congrats! How are the parents, all of them taking it?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Anakin is being over-dramatic about his age. Padmé is already planning the baby shower. Bail and Breha are excited to be grandparents. Owen and Beru send their best wishes. Chewie said it was about time. Han, however, isn’t sure how to take it.”

“He’ll be a great father,” Luke said.

Leia nodded. “Yes. He will be.”

The visit was short, but Luke said he would be back.

Eventually, Luke found Coruscant’s ruins again, and decided to try to rebuild it into something liveable. He and Chirithy worked on making the old classrooms usable again. Luke found keyblade wielders across the galaxy, and took them under his wing. He found old books written by the first Foreteller Council, including a few by Master Yoda.

One night he looked out to the stars, feeling content to watch the meteor shower and all its beauty.

Everything was alright.

If only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me glancing at the next few chapters*

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DarkMageXIII) and I have a [carrd](https://darkmagexiii.carrd.co/) where you can find me in other places. Thank you for reading!


End file.
